Many vehicles entering the market today include automated manual transmissions (AMT's). Shift operation of an AMT is similar to that of a manual transmission. The AMT, however, includes an electronically controlled clutch and shift forks. A traditional manual transmission includes a clutch pedal and manually actuated shift forks. The electronically controlled clutch selectively couples the AMT and the engine based on signals from a controller.
AMT's simplify vehicle operation, increase driving comfort and aid in reducing fuel consumption and exhaust emission. Vehicles implementing traditional AMT's, however, experience undesired driveline oscillation. More specifically, as the electronically controlled clutch engages, the frequency of the applied engine torque contains the natural frequency of the driveline. As a result, the driveline oscillates, generating a ring.
Control techniques have been developed to counter the driveline oscillation, however, these techniques fall short. Conventional techniques are reactionary rather than proactively prohibiting driveline oscillation. For example, RPM derivative spark control (RDSC) adjusts spark timing based on the rate of change of engine speed to reduce the amplitude and duration of the driveline oscillation. However, during clutch engagement, RDSC feature reacts to the change in engine RPM. Therefore, driveline oscillation occurs first and RDSC inhibiting second.